


It's MS Paint Tiiiiiiime

by CloveeD



Series: Mating games: Teen Wolf 2014 Entries [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Fanart, Fluffy, Gen, MS Paint Art, Stilinski feels, cooking time with argents, could be derek, or peter, puppy, some beta, some wolf, the important thing is fluffy, who knows - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything done via MS Paint. Which I love. Shuddup.<br/>Includes Teen Wolf Mating Games 2014 Bonus Entries and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HI HI HI HI HI

Shhhhh, just accept the fluff


	2. Cooking Wolfsbane with Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 62% sure they have a page of these at home, and I'm 123% sure this doesn't look like Chris IT'S CRAYON WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME

Argent dork dad. Sorry I should've spent another min on his face but. Also he's dressed here like a teenaged rebel. With garden gloves. Actually now I think this looks more like a grandma than anything. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	3. ILY DADDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus 1 from Teen Wolf Mating Game 2014 
> 
> Stilinski feels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police Incident Report template taken randomly off the net, symbol modified, everything else, made up.


End file.
